sweet revenge
by Bonesfanz
Summary: Une douce revanche contre Caroline après le baiser sous le gui...


Salue, c'est Bonesfanz!

Voici la traduction d'une fanfic que j'ai adorée!

Résumé : Booth et Bones décident de se venger de Caroline après le baiser sous le gui…

Auteur : Maureen Painted Green

Traducteur : MOI!

P.S. :-Juste une petite précision, Booth et Bones se tutoie!

-N'Oublier pas de me laisser quelques petits reviews ça me ferait tellement plaisir!

Sweet revenge

C'était ridicule. Elle avait déjà embrassé plusieurs personnes auparavant. Avec succès. Il n'y avait aucun sens pour que ce seul baiser cause une telle confusion. Spécialement lorsqu'on sait que c'est un baiser sous le gui! Avec son partenaire! Surtout pour une caravane à la prison et que l'on veut passer Noël à l'intérieur! Sacrée Caroline, toujours entrain de se mêlée de la vie des autres. Mais ses lèvres goûtait si bonnes sur les siennes.

Le téléphone sonna, la sortant momentanément de son débat mental. Dans son empressement de répondre, elle fit basculer un souvenir de voyage, le bruit sourd qu'il fit en tombant sur son orteil la fit frissonner de douleur.

« Brennan » Grommela-t-elle dans le récepteur en massant tout doucement son orteil douloureuse.

« Hey Bones! » La voix de son partenaire la rassura, même la fit rire silencieusement. Mais avant que son rire n'atteigne la pas de sa bouche grande ouverte, elle se ravisa, pensant à se qu'elle avait en mémoire quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu sembles absolument de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Est-ce que le reste des fouines sont encore dans le coin? »

« Je me suis échappée un masque sur l'orteil! »l'informa-t-elle, un peu ennuyée. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour cet appel, ou est-ce que tu fait juste travailler l'exaspération générale de tous ceux qui sont obligés de te côtoyer?

« Ouch Bones! Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre pour tuer l'ego d'un homme! »

Elle racla sa gorge impatiemment.

« La raison pour laquelle j'appelle est que Caroline est rendue hors de contrôle! »

« C'est évident! »

« Laisse moi finir Bones! Elle est hors de contrôle, alors quelqu'un devrait se mettre la mettre à dos et la remettre à sa place! Et j'ai pensé que vu les circonstances actuelles, que nous devrions être ceux-là! »

« Je suis intriguée! Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'idées de comment nous pourrions la remettre à sa place, où est-ce que c'est simplement un objectif nécessaire dans ta vie? »

« J'ai déjà quelques idées! » Booth ricana à travers le récepteur.

« Quelles sortes d'idées… »

« Avant que je ne te les partages tu dois accepter mes conditions! »

« Tu veux juste exercer ton besoin de contrôler la situation, un instinct sans doute provoqué par ta tendance mâle-alpha! »

« Peut-être que je le suis! »

« Quelles sont les conditions? » demanda-t-elle

« Juste une; Que tu écoutes toutes les parties du plan avant de t'élancer dans tous discours qui soient et tes réflexions anthropologiques! Sur toutes les parts tu m'entends! »

« Je suppose que c'est raisonnable! »

« Ok! Premièrement, nous amenons l'accalmie avec un faux sentiment de sécurité. Si nous agissons comme si de rien n'y était, elle va être prise au dépourvue lorsque nous allons lui lancer le plan actuel en pleine figure! »

« Et qui est… »

« Nous allons jouer un faux couple! »

« Alors quoi! Elle ne tiendra pas le tout dans ses mains! »

« Pas nécessairement Bones! Même toi tu as pu constater qu'elle se sentait stupide après nous avoir fait échanger ce baiser. Ne sentirait-elle pas plus bizarre si elle pensait que c'était de sa faute si on avait commencer à sortir ensemble! »

« Intéressant! »

« Il va falloir ne rien dire ou faire quelque chose de définis, juste en faire assez pour la faire frémir. Ça va être super Bones! »

« Je suis sûre que ça va être le cas! »

« Alors, tu me suis? »

« Oui! Mais c'est mieux d'être meilleur que ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de façons cette déclaration aurait pu être interprétée, surtout compte tenu du contexte.

« On se voit plus tard Bones! »

« Bye ! »

« Femelle, 30-35 approximativement au moment de la mort. » dit Brennan en examinant le dernier cadavre arriver en morceau à l'institut.

Angela se tenait derrière elle.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse un reconstitution? »

« Si je ne suis pas capable de trouver autre chose d'intéressant dans les os! Ce n'est pas vraiment un cas pressant. »

« Je sais Sweetie, mais je veux seulement avoir quelque chose à faire! » Expliqua Angela. Le téléphone de Brennan commença à sonner.

« Brennan ! »

« Hey Bones! Écoute! Caroline a appelé ce matin et m'a demandé si on pouvait la rencontrer plus tard aujourd'hui. Je suis en dehors de l'institut maintenant, et elle est déjà à l'intérieur, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait le moment parfait pour commencer notre plan! »

« Laisse moi juste finir ce que je suis entrain de faire et je m'en viens! » Promit-elle

« Oh! Et Bones! »

« Yeah? »

« Tu ne peux pas te sentir inconfortable auprès de moi, sinon elle ne nous croira jamais! »

« Je ne suis jamais inconfortable! »

« S'Il te plaît Bones! Les trois premier mois où nous avons commencer à travailler ensemble, tu fléchissait à chaque fois que je te touchais! »

« Je ne fléchissais pas! »

« Je t'en pris Bones! Fais juste en sorte qu'elle nous croit ! »

« Peut-être que je devrais demander à Angela quelques lessons! » Brennan regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de prononcer, car Angela devenait de plus en plus intéresser par le coup de fil.

« Peut-être que tu devrais! J'y vais moi Bones! » Il raccrocha et entra dans l'institut en courant pour rejoindre Caroline occupée à marcher dans les couloirs de l'institut. Ils rejoignirent vite le bureau de Brennan et Caroline s'assit immédiatement sur le canapé. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, se félicitant presque à le forcer à s'asseoir sur la chaise inconfortable devant le bureau de Brennan.

« Elle va vous tuer en voyant que vous êtes là! » Dit Caroline

« Oh yeah ? » Dit Booth en affichant son incollable sourire charmeur

« Allô Booth, Caroline! » Brennan entra dans son bureau instantanément en dissoudant la face-à-face que se livrait Caroline et le sexy agent du FBI. Caroline sourit avec anticipation en sachant que les places dans le bureau étaient restreintes et que Booth n'allait pas avoir le choix de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais il ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, Brennan sourit à son partenaire, et complet étonnement de Caroline elle se dirigea vers Booth et s'assit sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille avec une telle tendresse que Caroline ne put manquer.

« Vous vouliez nous voir? » Dit Brennan en brisant le silence

« Um….yeah….. Il y a une affaire avec le peuple et le…droit… » Caroline en perdait les mots. Booth décida de s'en mêler.

« Quand nous avons parlé au téléphone, vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'une affaire de meurtre en cours! »

« C'est vrai, chéri! » Caroline reprenait de la forme « Nous manquons de preuves à convictions, ça devrait être plus facile, vu que nous savons déjà qu'il a commit le crime. »

« Je peux le faire! » Dit Brennan en se portant volontaire. « Ça fait déjà trois semaines que nous avons enquêté sur rien moi et Booth! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai! Je suis dedans moi aussi! Nous trouverons bien quelque chose, même si ça fera preuve d'un telle facilité comme le dit Caroline! »

« Merci à vous deux! Je savais que vous seriez capable de m'aider! Ah et au sujet de l'Incident de Noël… »

« Oh, c'est correct Caroline… » Dit Brennan en serrant la main de Booth qui était autour de sa taille. Caroline était complètement perdue elle s'excusa encore et sortie de la pièce.

« Ça c'était bien! » Dit Booth lorsque la porte de ferma sur Caroline.

« C'était assez satisfaisant! » Acquiesça Brennan. Pendant un moment, il n'en avait oublier la proximité qui les collaient l'un à l'autre. Booth tourna son attention vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Brennan

« Je voulais voir si elle avait déjà envoyé les preuves qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession. »

« Et bien si tu fais ça, je suis prise au piège! » Elle exprimait sa crainte lancinante qu'elle ressentait sur ce qui pourrait ce passer si elle restait encore longtemps sur ses genoux. Il ne répondit pas, mais elle senti le bras de son partenaire la serrée encore plus fort contre lui, l'empêchant de s'évader. Elle gloussa et répondit au sourire malicieux que lui jetait Booth. « Très bien! » Elle se renfonça encore plus profondément sur sa poitrine. « Mais c'est mieux de ne pas prendre trop de temps! »

« Sweetie, il est temps de retourner à la maison, nous sommes ici depuis des heures! » Angela entra dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie, mais s'arrêta en chemin. Lovés, dans la même étaient endormis Booth et Brennan. Angela tourna sur elle-même le sourire aux lèvres et quitta le bureau.

« Je me demande bien ce que Caroline a bien pu leur dire… » Elle soupira à haute voix!

Voilà, j'ai terminé! Si vous avez aimé…laissez moi un petit review!!!!!

Si vous voulez que je traduise d'autre fanfic dites le moi!

Bizoux!

-XOXO-


End file.
